


Late night bathroom encounters

by x_buffyxspike_x



Series: Bellarke au week - 2015 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Ark AU, Bellarke AU Week, F/M, Humor, embarrassed clarke, late night showers, naked!bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_buffyxspike_x/pseuds/x_buffyxspike_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy catches a very naked Clarke in the bathroom. Ark AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night bathroom encounters

**{A/N}** Let’s just pretend that Raven was Clarke’s friend on the ark. Okay? Okay :) Also, I’m not exactly sure if they had coed bathrooms on the ark or not but let’s pretend they did. Also let’s pretend that her dad was never floated because if he had been I highly doubt Clarke would even jokingly ask some one to float her. 

~

The first time Bellamy catches Clarke in the shower room, the meeting is just slightly awkward. (Hell, who is she kidding? The meeting was more than slightly awkward it was downright embarrassing and she even asked Raven to float her to save herself from the embarrassment.)

~

The water cascading down Clarke’s back helped relieve the aching feeling in her back just slightly but definitely not enough for her to be extremely happy about it. The only thing that she’s even the slightest bit of happy about is the fact that she happened to be the first one in the showers this morning so all the hot water is still working.

Fifteen minutes longer than her allotted shower time, Clarke turns the faucet off and makes a grab for her towel hanging over the end of a shower bench. (Clarke’s not sure that’s what they are actually called but she just calls it that anyway. It’s in the shower room so why can’t she?)

As she’s getting ready to start drying off a loud noise that sounds like someone cleared their throat startles her and she drops her really warm, really dry towel on the soaking wet floor. Clarke doesn’t even bother making a grab for it. She’s too worried about who made her drop the towel than to be worried about picking up a towel she can’t even use anymore, unless she just wants to wet herself again.

Clarke whirls her body around quickly and gasps in surprise when she sees none other than Bellamy Blake standing there with only a towel wrapped around his waist. (If she wasn’t so embarrassed about the fact that she’s standing in front of him completely naked, she would have took the time to admire his abs and maybe even his arms.)

“What are you doing in here?!” Clarke shrieks and makes a grab for her shirt that is also on the bench. She doesn’t even get to try to cover her body with it before she accidentally knocks it on the ground beside her towel. Bellamy chuckles quietly and Clarke turns about ten different shades of red. (This absolutely cannot be happening to her. This is definitely not how she wanted to be naked in front of him for the first time.)

She forgoes the clothing idea quickly (Come on, is she really supposed to bend down in front of him? Don’t even answer that.) and pulls the shower curtain away from her stall and uses that to cover her body. It barely covers anything but it’s without a doubt so much better than standing there naked.

“Are you even going to answer my question?” Clarke demands.

Bellamy shrugs his shoulders and lifts his arm up to scratch the back of his head. “I could ask you the same thing. Don’t you know that the guys take the showers in the morning, at least in this sector of the Ark any way. If you really wanted a shower you should have went over to Raven’s sector. The girls get the showers first over there. Unless you like when guys find you naked in the shower?”

Clarke makes a little frustrated growling sound and stomps her foot on the ground. (Why she just did that? No one will ever know, perhaps she is just too frustrated to think clearly.)

“Listen here Bellamy Blake!” Clarke shouts loudly. “I don’t know why you are taking it upon yourself to tease me but it was really a mistake. I forgot about the mornings being for the guys. I’ve been up all night with Raven in Mechanics watching her try to figure out how to work some kind of robotic arm.”

Bellamy stifles a laugh and shakes his head, clearly fair more amused with the whole situation than Clarke, and slowly unwraps his towel from around his waist. Clarke can’t help but to stare, mouth wide open, while he shakes the towel out and dangles it in his arm.

“What are you doing?” Clarke stutters.

Ignoring Clarke, Bellamy slowly walks closer to where she is still hiding behind the shower curtain and holds the towel out for Clarke to grab. “I’m trying to help you, Princess. We can’t have you walking back to your room without a towel. What if someone else decides to take a shower at four o clock in the morning?”

Clarke stares at Bellamy for a moment longer. (her eyes must have a mind of their own because she just can’t help but let her eyes travel further down his body. She just can’t help but notice how unbelievably hard he looks.)

Bellamy clears his throat and Clarke quickly pulls her eyes back to his face and away from his manhood. If she wasn’t already blushing, she would surely be blushing now. (She didn’t mean to look, honest. Okay, maybe she did but she couldn’t help it. Can you really blame her?)

“Are you going to take it or are you going to keep ogling me?” Bellamy asks, with a huge smile on his face. Then, “because if you are going to keep ogling me then you could at least let me look at you to. I mean it’s only fair right?”

Clarke’s eyes widen in shock and she begins opening and closing her mouth, the words just won’t come out. “I…. I wasn’t –“

“Relax, Princess, I was only joking with you.”

(Or was he?)

This time, Clarke doesn’t even bother trying to get a sentence out, she just grabs the towel out of Bellamy’s hand and motions for him to turn around. He does what she asks, only after she raises her eyebrows at him, and Clarke wraps the towel around her body quickly. (No, she is not thinking about how a naked Bellamy was just wrapped up in this very towel, thank you very much.)

“I’m going to go now.” Clarke whispers quietly.

Bellamy turns around, places his hands on his hips, and nods his head. “Yeah, that might be for the best.”

Clarke nods her head slowly, stares at Bellamy for a moment longer, and then high tails it out the bathroom like her life depends on it because it most certainly does. She’s not sure what will happen if she stays in that bathroom for a minute longer, she knows what she wants to happen but that’s an entirely different story, one she would rather not get into right now.

~

Two days later, Clarke is the one to catch Bellamy in the bathroom and three days after that, they agree to meet each other in the bathroom for a little fun. Who made the first move? Well, if you ask Bellamy he would say he made the first move but if you asked Clarke, she would definitely tell you that she was the one that made the first move.  

~

Check me out on [tumblr](http://x-buffyxspike-x.tumblr.com/) :) for more fics/drabbles or for updates on my on-going series. Also, check out my [skin to skin contact series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/292850) if you have not already.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 1 of the bellarke au week thing on tumblr right now. I hope everyone enjoyed it :) All mistakes are my own because once again this work has not been beta-ed.


End file.
